


Handiwork

by ChillOfTheVoid



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Blessings, F/M, M/M, Set a few years before order 66, baze centric, first star wars fic of mine, kyber - Freeform, very specific idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillOfTheVoid/pseuds/ChillOfTheVoid
Summary: A few years before the reign of the Empire begins, an unusual woman comes asking for something nearly lost in time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My sister really liked this headcanon of mine, so I figured I'd write it up. This is meant to be more Baze/Spiritassassin centric, I have no idea why I wrote this from Galen's perspective, mostly. Title subtly lifted from the visual guide.

"Lyra- Lyra, we shouldn't be here! Is this even the right place?" Galen Erso glanced around as his wife dragged him out of the crowd into an alley. Galen had only come to NiJedha as a surveyor of the kyber caves, they weren't supposed to leave the temple. Lyra wasn't even supposed to be with him, his eight-month pregnant wife should be resting, not rushing through the streets of a city already on edge. The Empire hadn't won yet, it wasn't very safe for Imperial officers, even science ones, to be galavanting through a very Holy City."Yes, of course it's the right place, Galen, stop fussing," she soothed with a wave of her hand, looking down at the paper in her hand, then back up at the street. She was a highly spiritual woman, despite her work for the Empire. Visiting the Holy City was an opportunity she couldn't miss. She had a goal today.

The Guardians of the Whills had slowly been pushed out of their home over the last several years. Not under threat, but under the guise of a safer place to live. Besides, even as the Empire came for the moon, the Jedi didn't help. The Guardians, more or less collectively, decided it would be best to move with the times. They'd lived through worse, the temple would be fine and the war would pass them by. They were still let to worship there, so there was no true loss.

Lyra smiled as she stopped in front of a door. The alley was residential, clotheslines with robes of varying colors fluttering in the wind above them and a few children playing a ways down the street. Galen looked over at them, watching them scatter when they saw the symbol on his shoulder. Despite the Guardian's compliance, there was clearly fear of the Empire. He looked back at his wife as she knocked on the heavy door. He admired her bravery. No one knew where they were. The person who opened the door could very well see their clothes and kill them in an instant. He doubted any of the neighbors would be much inclined to come forward. After a moment with no reply, Lyra knocked again. Silence

"Come on, Lyra, no one's home, let's-" Galen was cut off by the door being pulled open. In its frame, loomed a man he knew couldn't be much taller or any older than he. Despite being sure of these two things, the officer found him completely intimidating. Possibly terrifying. His dark eyes were narrowed down at them, thick brown hair casting shadows across his face. He wasn't wearing too much in the way of clothes either, just dark pants and a red garment tied around his waist, exposing just how broad and muscular he was. Galen was no coward but he would have been perfectly content to turn and leave if not for-

"Hello," Lyra greeted, looking up at the man, unafraid. "Are you Baze Malbus?"  
The tan man- hopefully Malbus, Galen thought -focused his shifting gaze to her, then down to her full belly, and up again.

"Who are you?" The rough voice was exactly what could be expected from a man that looked like he ate blasters for breakfast. It was clear in his gaze that he was not someone who cared to appease the Empire.

"I'm, uh, Lyra. This is my husband, Galen." She gestured back to him and Galen watched the man's eyes move to him for only a moment. "You're a Guardian? Someone told me you could help us."

"Lyra, someone else can-"

"Quiet." He was startled to hear the man's voice silence him. "What do you want?" Lyra grinned. Malbus' tone hadn't changed much in the conversation, but his head was tilted curiously, rather than aggressively.

"To be blessed. I want you to bless our child."

At that, the Guardian raised his eyebrows, the first real emotion he'd shown so far. An Empire woman was at his door, asking for something that wasn't commonplace in Jedha, let alone where ever she was from. Galen couldn't blame him. It was another moment of silence before he nodded and turned back inside. 

"Come." Lyra smiled even wider and grabbed Galen's hand, dragging him inside.

The room was cozy, if dusty, and not very well lit. Malbus pulled open a few window curtains to let some light in. He gestured to a small round table with two chairs, murmuring for them to sit. They obliged quickly, both half afraid he'd retract his agreement if they didn't do as he said. Galen looked around the small home curiously. They were in the kitchen, which the living area was attached to. In the corner behind them was an assortment of mechanics and half built weapons, tucked away. Everything was tucked away, he thought. The table was right against the wall, as was the chair and what seemed to be a long, low table with cushions on it. A makeshift sofa, most likely. There were two doors besides the front. One was closed, the other ajar.  
Upon closer inspection, there seemed to be roughly two of everything. Two chairs, two cups and two plates out to dry, two pairs of shoes by the door. Galen looked over at Malbus, who was putting a pot of water on the stove.

"Do you live alone?" he asked. The Guardian shook his head.

"My husband is still asleep. He'll wake when I start moving things." There was such tested certainty in the man's voice that Galen wasn't inclined to ask why.

"Late night?" Lyra asked with a small smile. As they climbed the ranks, his wife had never become timid or demure. She was an explorer and not afraid to say what was on her mind. This time, she was rewarded for it with a soft chuckle.

"Yes, it was. How many months?" He turned over his shoulder to look at them, using a bit of rubber around his wrist to twist and tie his shoulder length hair on top of his head as he did so. Lyra seemed a little surprised at the question- or maybe it was the flexing of the man's muscles. He wasn't slim, but there was clear power under his brown skin.

"Oh, uh, eight. Eight months. Where did you learn to do this, Mr. Malbus? I really thought no one did anymore."

"Baze," replied the man coolly as he took a basket off the shelf. "There are still books. It's dead, not lost. Jedi used to do it, but with the code, it fell out of fashion. The Guardians often try to be as close to the Jedi as possible, so the practice was left to scripture." Out of the basket, he pulled crystals, varying in size and put them in the water which was beginning to bubble. "I learned when I was young. People have been too busy for it lately, though." His tone was a little wistful.

Baze moved to the sitting room, grabbing the 'sofa' by its edge and pulling it into the middle of the room, tossing all but two cushions into the nearby chair. He put one of them at the top and one in the middle of the table. Just as he turned back to the couple, a new voice was introduced.

"Baze? Is someone here?" All three pairs of eyes turned to the man leaning in the doorway of the entrance that had been slightly open previously. The new man was much smaller than Baze, both shorter and slighter. He looked sleep ruffled, wearing the same dark pants as the other, though he had a much too large robe on too. When the, assumed, Guardian stopped rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the blue was striking. It instantly explained when nothing was through the middle of the floor. A blind man probably wouldn't want to risk tripping all the time.

"A couple to be blessed. I moved the table, be careful." Baze looked over at Jyn and Galen. "This is my husband, Chirrut. He doesn't have to stay if you want it to be private."

"I promise I won't peek," he piped up from behind, now settled in the armchair, legs curled under him. He wasn't looking at them, eyes appearing to look towards the ground in front of him. Baze rolled his eyes to himself.

"It's alright," Lyra said with a shake of her head. "We don't mind." She did look quite anxious to begin, though, Galen noticed. He felt the same way. Baze crouched down to a cupboard, grabbing some candles and matches. He turned to Lyra.

"Will you undress? Only as much as you want." She stood, beginning to unbutton her shirt. Galen absently hoped this wasn't some kind of scam.

"How much is traditional?" Lyra clearly wasn't having the same kind of thoughts.

"Bare, but I am a stranger to you. I wouldn't force you." Some people weren't comfortable nude around people they weren't familiar with, even if they volunteered for it. Galen wasn't surprised his wife was naked in only a few minutes. She didn't come here to do anything less than tradition. Instead of staring, Baze had poured the crystals into a bowl and let them cool a bit. He took her hand and helped her to lay on the table, the middle cushion supporting her bad, while her head was on the other.

"Move, street rat," he murmured and Galen was confused before Chirrut got up with a huff and retort in a language he didn't know. "Come sit, Galen." The blind man sat in Lyra's previous chair and he moved to sit in the armchair, next to Lyra's head. Baze took his still hot bowl and knelt down on her opposite side. He took the candles and put them on the outside of her legs, three on either, then lit them.

With the lighting of the candles, the air shifted slightly. It was more alive. Lyra felt her skin tingling, and not just from the warmth. Chirrut was silent at the table, Galen watching with the awareness that _something_  was most certainly happening. It was just hard to pinpoint.

Baze was humming softly and dipped his hand into the bowl, taking out the first crystal. He sang in a language Galen only half remembered from the Jedhan streets. When he placed the small crystal in the hollow of Lyra's throat, he went back to humming. He picked up the next crystal, which was only slightly larger. He sang again when he touched it, and went back to humming after he set it between her breasts. This continued for the next six crystals and it made it look like the kyber was singing through him. Besides the two on her chest, he placed the largest one on her navel, one on the inside of each elbow, one on each ankle, and one on her forehead. 

Lyra was trembling slightly. It was overwhelming, but she didn't want it to stop. It felt wrong to. She was focused entirely on the smooth warm places of pressure on her skin, and her baby. Baze hummed until the crystals began to cool, then he took them off, his tune almost silent. He blew out the candles quietly and used a soft cloth to wipe the water off her. 

Galen had never felt the Force. He believed in it, knew it had to be a fact, but he'd never felt it. Now it was so thick he the air he felt as though he might see it if he squinted. 

Baze waited until Lyra was no longer shaking to speak. "Do you feel alright?" he asked, voice gentle. The air was thinning, the Living Force present but dissipating. She nodded a little. 

"Yes. I feel... I feel good." For the first time in the last, he didn't know how long, the Guardian looked at Galen, then nodded towards Lyra's clothes. He stood and walked over, gathering them from where she'd let them fall to the floor. Baze removed the candles from the table and helped the woman sit up slowly. She still looked a little dazed, so when he moved to put the bowl in her hand, he helped her lift it to her lips. 

 

Several minutes pass before Lyra feels steady enough to dress, Baze and Galen both helping her keep steady as she does it. He can't help but think about how grateful he is. Lyra and he had done their research. Force blessed pregnancies didn't fail. The child was healthy and strong and lucky. How the galaxy was looking made them want all they could have for their child, no matter what it took. It felt worth it. 

When they left, Baze wouldn't take much in way of payment, but he begrudgingly accepts some when he gifts them some robes and the kyber that he'd placed on her heart. They tip as well as they can. 

 

* * *

 

 

Baze remembers every belly he ever blessed. When he was young, he'd see children he knew he'd blessed on the streets all the time. He knew them from feeling, he didn't need to know them. When he meets Jyn Erso, he knows. He remembers the Empire woman who came with her skittish husband to their home, which he still thinks was audacious, considering what the Empire was doing. They're leaving

They're leaving Eadu, heading to Yavin IV when there is quiet. He knows Galen has died. Knows Jyn is grieving, he can see it in her oh so angry eyes. But it doesn't stop his curiosity or his quiet question across the ship. 

"What happened to Lyra?" Jyn doesn't look up. Chirrut smiles faintly.

"She died. When I was young." There's a beat of silence. "How did you know my mother's name?" Jyn is looking at him now, studying him intently when he meets her eyes. Captain Andor isn't looking at them, but Bodhi is. 

"Lyra came to Jedha," his husband replied. "To have her child blessed."

"You've never been to Jedha though," Baze interjected, the name heavy on his tongue. "Not until recently, that is. You weren't born yet." Cassian was watching them over his shoulder now, seeming just as curious.

"Is that where she got the robes?" Chirrut nodded a little. It was nice to know Jyn at least saw them. It was rare for any blessed child to be from anywhere but Jedha. Baze hummed sadly.

"I wonder how many of you there are left. Probably not many. I haven't blessed anything in years." Jyn glanced between them, making the assassin chuckle. "Did you think he did it? Chirrut couldn't bless a lothcat." That earned him a smack on the arm from his husband.

"Baze was the only one who cared to learn. No wonder you only had one friend." Baze laughed as Captain Andor put down the landing gear. He and Chirrut stood. Jyn looked rather like a puzzle piece had fallen into place.

"I'm almost surprised she didn't tell you. You're wearing my kyber around your neck." He studied her a moment. "Your father loved you very much. You're one of the last blessed children in the galaxy. He and Lyra loved you enough to do that for you." Jyn nodded, studying her necklace carefully, like it was new to her. He did the same to her. She moved the Force around her so strongly. It was hard for him to think the Force didn't care when she was the embodiment of his previous faith. She was one of the last blessed children. He thought that must count for something. The scriptures were gone. He was well and truly sure no one else who knew how was still living. Blessed children would die with him.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Lyra and I really like the idea of Baze being closer to the Force than Chirrut is. There's no definitive song because I really couldn't find any cultures that bless pregnant bellies. Anyway, if people enjoy this, I'll write up some of my other headcanons and plot ideas. If I have a typo, please tell me.


End file.
